Banana Bubblegum
by lemonface
Summary: "look Fin, I know you like me, the guys know it, and probably the girls too, so if you want to kiss me...i might let you" Reef smirked, Fin Laughed and smirked "If i didnt know any better it would sound like you the one who wants to kiss me" Rated T!
1. it always starts with denial

**Hiii everyone! this is my first stoked story, I've written a few on total drama but i decided to write one on stoked, I'm not really sure about the WHOLE plot, but if you have ANY ideas, feel free to inbox me :) **

**thankyou! please review! **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

All the girls groaned,

"Shut it up!" Lo yelled.

"Emma!" Fin called.

"Your closest!" Emma Replied, Fin just groaned and got up to shut the alarm off, "happy now sleeping beauties?"

"yes, now shush and wake me up in five" Lo grumbled before going back to sleep. Emma yawned "same"

Fin just rolled her eyes and shuffled her feet downstairs to see her Reef sitting down at the table reading something.

"Reef? Reading? What parallel universe did I fall into?" fin smirked talking the seat next to him.

Reef looked up at Fin and smiled "morning to you too ugly, toast?" he asked pointing to the plate in front of him.

Fin shook her head "what are you reading anyway?" she asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Johnny left us a note on the counter saying he had to go into town this morning and asking us to cover for him" Reef replied getting up and walking to the fridge "Broseph said he's probably gone to meet a babe, like that would ever happen" Reef chuckled.

"hey, he has a better chance of meeting a babe then you" Fin commented walking over to the coffee machine.

"are you kidding me? I get tones of babes paying just to hang out with me!" Reef smirked grabbing the milk.

Fin laughed "um, yeah because you teach them how to surf"

Reef turned to face Fin "that's YOUR opinion, personally, I reckon it's the hair!" he chuckled as he drank straight from the carton.

"okay, one, it's called a cup, people use it to drink out of, and second, you'll be bald by the time your 25 with all the product you put in your hair"

"Fin, its okay, if you wanna hang out with me all you have to do is ask, I accept cash" Reef put his arm around her.

"id rather chew off my own foot thanks" Fin replied pushing reefs arm off her.

Reef opened his mouth to speak but instead a female voice spoke "will you two losers just make out already, you know you want him Fin just stop denying it" Fin spun around to see Kelly walking up to grab a cup.

"what? Are you serious? I'd rather kiss a fat mans belly button" Fin defended, Secretly fin did feel something for Reef, but she sure as hell wasn't about to admit it.

"the more you deny it, the more I believe" Kelly smirked walking off with her cup of coffee.

Fin turned to face Reef "she thinks I like you? Eww, please I have standards"

"Your mouth says Eww but your eyes say yes" Reef pushed a piece of hair out of Fins face, she grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"I came here to surf, not to hang out with kooks, especially a kook named Leslie" Fin huffed crossing her arms.

"look Fin, I know you like me okay, I know it, the guys know it, probably the girls too, so if you want to kiss me... I might let you" Reef smirked

Fin narrowed her eyes at Reef and laughed "ha, arrogant much? if i didn't know any better it would sound like you're the one who wanted to kiss me"

Before reef could reply Lo and Emma came running down the stairs "Fin! You were supposed to wake us up!" Lo yelled

"shit, sorry guys, I got into a fight with Justin Bieber here" Fin explained pointing to none other than Reef.

"when are you two not fighting?" Lo asked

"what's up dudes and dudettes!" Broseph came inside, back from an early morning surf sesh.

"hey man, how's the waves?" Reef asked

"sweet as guy, there's a beach party on tonight, you guys in?" "Hell yes!" everyone cheered.

**That morning in the locker/change rooms.**

Fin pulled out her uniform from the locker and shut the door to see Reef standing right next to her smirking.

"can't wait to see you in a bikini down on the beach tonight" Reef winked, checking her body out.

Fin huffed a laugh "yeah, not gonna happen, unlike all those girls I have self respect"

"but a bikini might make you big butt not stand out so much!" Reef laughed until Fin grabbed him and pushed him hard against the lockers.

"hey! Fin! Whoa! I was joking!" Reef shouted still in Fin grip, Reef new that Fin was freakishly strong, that's why he flinched nearly every time she moved.

"say you're sorry" Fin demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Reef squeaked, probably sounding like a girl.

"and that I'm better at everything than you and you smell like Broseph's armpits"

"NEVER!" Reef yelled, only to feel fin apply more pressure onto his arm and back,

"arh! Okay, fine! Your better then me at everything!"

"and..."

"I smell like Broseph's armpits!"

"hey guy that was uncalled for!" Broseph shouted out from the change rooms.

Fin let Reef go "that's better! I always knew you thought that too!" she chirped, popping her favourite banana bubblegum in her mouth and walking to the change rooms.

Reef signed staring at her butt as she walked off, he clearly liked her or he wouldn't waste his time flirting with her. Sometimes Reef says the wrong thing and sometimes he was actually insulting her, but he knew he couldn't deny the way he felt, no matter how corny it sounded and another thing knew for certain is he couldn't wait to see her at the party that night.

Reef was already changed so he walked out to see Johnny, with his head on the desk, "sup dude thought you were in town and you wanted us to cover?"

"long story, I'll tell you later" Johnny mumbled.

"I've got time now" Reef replied.

"oh no you don't Leslie" Reef turned around to see Bummer "you got guests to teach, so hop to it!"

Reef signed and as bummer walked off, Broseph came towards them, "hey guys" he greeted his friends.

"hey man, sorry about this morning in the locker room, you know how it is, babes be crazy!" Reef exclaimed

Broseph laughed "all good guy, you can't control how your _girlfriend_ acts"

"what are you smoking? Fins not my girlfriend" Reef raised his eyebrow,

"yet." Broseph added,

"you totally dig you man" Johnny added,

Reef rolled his eyes "I know I never say this and never will again, but if you will excuse me I have work to do" Reef said walking off to the beach, but before he reached the door he turned back "and I haven't finished talking to you Johnny!"

"he likes her." Johnny smirked

"no doubt" Broseph replied

The day went by as slow as it usually did when nothing was happening at the hotel and Fin was cleaning a random room in the hotel.

"okay, seriously, I grew up with five brothers but this is just ridiculous, I mean, who the hell eats mayonnaise with chocolate cake then throws it all on the floor?" Fin complained to Rosie who was scrubbing the bathroom.

"you think that's bad you should see what's in their toilet bowl, it doesn't even look human!" she shouted from the bathroom.

"thanks, my lunchbreak is in 30 minutes and now I'm just so excited" Fin said sarcastically

"well, I'm going to clean the next room, you almost done?" Rosie asked rolling the trolley out

"yep, I got this" Fin replied fixing the bed, once Rosie walked outside fin looked outside the window. It had the perfect view of the beach where she saw Reef giving lesions to a bunch of snotty little kids. Fin smiled, he was such a dork, but at the time she thought he was so cute, the way he was so over confidant about everything it was annoying but she couldn't help but laugh. Fin knew there was something between them but would it ever actually happen? Could she really imagine her and reef together?

She signed again; completely unsure then shook it off and went back to work thinking about the party that night, should be fun right? That's not what she was thinking that very next morning...

**And that my beautiful people is chapter one! Sorry if it sucked I'm trying my best here okay! **

**Next chapter is coming soon! It will be about what happens at the party, if you have any ideas for this story, like I said inbox me! **

**Till next time! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. blame it on the alcohol!

When Fin's shift was over she decided to meet Lo and Emma down in the DR.

"hey guys" she greeted her friends "what time does the party start?"

"Broseph said around 9pm and it finishes at 2am" Emma answered taking off her apron "but since we have work tomorrow we should leave a bit earlier"

"aw, come on Ems, live a little!" Fin cheered

"someone's in a good mood" Lo smiled at fin

"I'm just enjoying my favourite part about working here – finishing my shift!" Fin replied, seeing the guys walking up to them.

"okay, fine well stay till it finishes" Emma said.

"damn right, tonight's gonnabe sick!" Reef cheered

"for once I agree with the kook" Fin added

"who's up for a sesh before we get ready?" Broseph asked, everyone cheered and went down to the beach.

**Later at 8:45 in the staff house. **

The girls were upstairs getting ready, Lo put on her favourite summer dress and was doing her hair, Emma was wearing a top that showed her stomach and a skirt and was now applying makeup, as for fin, she put on a skirt that showed only a tiny bit of her hips and a pair of short shorts.

"who's throwing the party anyway?" Emma asked

"Ripper, he was telling me about it today, he invited every Betty and guy he could find, oh and beer is supplied" Fin answered trying to get her bangs out of her eyes.

"alight, party starts in 5, let's go downstairs" Lo spoke opening the door, the 3 girls walked down stairs to see the guys drinking beer.

"what are you doing?" Lo asked

"pre drinks bra!" Broseph said skulling his drink.

"I'm not babysitting any of you tonight, I hope you know that" Fin warned them.

"yeah, we get it, now shut up and drink betty" Reef said handing Fin a beer, Fin just shrugged and drank it.

**2 hours later at the party**

"You gottabe kidding me!" fin laughed drinking the rest of her beer

"not even!" Lo laughed with her, Emma was laughing too until she show Ty,

"oh my gosh there's Ty! I'm gonna go say hello!" Emma exclaimed running after Ty,

"she's so cute" Fin commented,

"oh my god that guy over there is totally checking you out!" Lo cried pointing to a random tanned blonde.

"I'm pretty sure his friend is checking you out" Fin grinned pointing to his friend,

"lets go say hello!" Lo squealed dragging Fin towards them. "hey guys"

"sup babes?" one of them replied

"chilling, drinking, you know," Fin answered casually, she wasn't shy but she wasn't into random hook ups.

"can I get any of you ladies one?" the blondes friend asked

"sure, I'll go with you" Lo replied walking off with him and giving Fin a look that said 'talk to him' Fin rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get your name?" the blonde guy asked.

"its Fin" Fin answered "you?"

"cool, I'm Luke" He replied grinning, "you wanna take shots?" he pointed to the table with tequila shots.

Fin thought for a second that probably isn't a good idea "mmm, I think I'm gonna pass"

"are you sure?" Luke asked

Fin looked at the table again, she wasn't really tipsy yet, she had only had about 4 beers in the past 2 and a half hours, plus she had dinner so she probably would only get tipsy if she had a few tequila shots.

"oh what the hell, you only live once right?" Fin grinned

"true that" Luke said walking with Fin over to the table.

**Around 12 in the morning. **

Reef was standing with a group of guys doing a bunch of messed up stuff, he didn't really feel like hooking up with anyone on the beach that night so he just stuck around with his mates.

"anyone need another beer?" Johnny asked

"ill get everyone one, be right back" Reef said before walking over to the table, he wasn't drunk at all, not because he didn't like getting drunk, he just hadn't gone in for the tequila shots...yet anyway. As he walked over to the table with beer he saw Fin with about 3 guys around her trying to touch her, Fin looked like she didn't really know what was going on.

"for the love of benji please tell me she's not drunk with a bunch of random losers" Reef said walking up to them, one of the guys touched Fins ass. Reef started to get pissed off, not gonna happen.

"hey back off bro" Reef stepped in.

"chill out man, where just having a little fun, who are you anyway?" Luke asked looking Reef up and down.

"The guy who is hosting this parties friend, so stay the hell away from Fin" Reef snarled at him.

Luke shrugged "whatever, let's go guys" once they were all gone Reef turned to Fin,

"you okay?" he asked, concerned

"Reef! I missed you!" Fin squealed Hugging Reef, yep, she was defiantly drunk.

"Whoa Fin, since when are you ever happy to see me?" Reef grinned, she was drunk why couldn't he tease her?

"What! But I thought you loved me!" Fin started to tear up.

"what? Fin! Don't cry! Come on lets got back to the staff house" Reef offered taking Fins hand, she didn't argue or move her hand, Reef knew she was defiantly out of it.

Meanwhile Lo was storming off the Luke's friend,

"come on babe! Second base! That's all I'm asking!" he yelled after her.

Lo turned around and yelled back "go find yourself a cheap skank or something, creep!" then walked off looking for Emma who still flirting with Ty.

**With Reef and Fin. **

"he just kept hanging off me like an octopus or something! I says to Lo, I says 'lo! Surfing is waaaaaaaay better than boys', but instead she tries to hook me up with some blonde pretty boy" Fin exclaimed but because she was drunk it sounded like she was mumbling.

Reef chuckled holding her hand as she walked up the outside stairs making sure she didn't fall, as she sat down on the couch he sat down next to her. Fin began to shuffle closer to Reef looking at his face, she ran her hand through his soft red hair.

"what are we waiting for?" Fin asked grinning "I think...we should...you know.." her tone was seductive, Reefs eyes widened, he couldn't believe she just said that.

He grinned "I think you've had waaay to much to drink" he said getting up only to be pushed back down by Fin.

"I'm fine!" fin laughed "I'm serious...really I am...it's you and me baby!"

Reef raised his eyebrow "did you just call me baby?"

Fin giggled "I think that was the Booze talking!" she climbed over and sat on his lap.

"okay that's interesting I'm gonna put you to bed now" Reef said, grinning.

"no I'm gonna put you to bed mister!" Fin giggled

Reef chuckled "okay that will do" picking Fin up bridal style and walking to her bedroom. He lied her down in bed and took off her shoes.

"My hero!" Fin exclaimed sounding dopey "why don't you want me?"

Reef just smirked tucking her into her sheets "is it because I've had a little tiny bit too much to drink?" Fin asked

"talk about it tomorrow okay?" Reef replied

"I don't wanna talk about it tomorrow" Fin said about to go to sleep until she noticed reef walking off, she grabbed his arm and spoke again "wait! Come here..."

Reef came back towards her, Fin pushed Reefs head down and kissed the bridge of his nose "thank you for tucking me in!" Fin murmured before closing her eyes.

Reef couldn't help but grin before walking out the bedroom door.

**Authors note: what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Boring? REVIEW! **

**I'm sorry if it sucked! I'm trying my best! **

**Till next time!**


	3. the hangover of Fin McCloud

"Fin wake up!" Emma shouted trying to wake Fin up the very next morning.

"arh, go away" Fin mumbled pulling the sheets over her head to block out the sun,

"come on Fin! Bummer will give you a strike!" Emma exclaimed

"how much did you drink last night?" Lo asked fixing her morning hair.

Fin didn't answer, all she really wanted was for everyone to go away, she started remembering everything from the previous night as she laid in bed under the covers. she remembered talking to a blonde guy then taking shots, then reef saving her from being sexually assaulted, then going back to the staff house...oh great. Fin knew she would be having an EXTREMELY awkward convocation with Reef today, but first she needed a pill for her hangover.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the guys were eating their breakfast, Reef could not stop thinking about last night, how he saved Fin from those sex addicts, how drunk she was, how he came onto him and how she kissed him on the nose before falling asleep. She must have been really out of it to kiss him (on the nose) let alone make a move like THAT on him.

"party was sweet guys" Broseph spoke eating his toast,

"you got that right!" Johnny grinned,

Just then Reef looked up to see the girls walk over to them, his eyes widened at Fin, she did NOT look happy.

"who knew the dead could walk" Reef chuckled watching fin sit and rest her head on the table.

"how much did you drink last night bra?" Broseph asked with his mouth full.

"I asked the same thing, I didn't see her after that loser tried to get in my undies, Reef said she just went back early, but why didn't you tell us she was drunk?" Lo turned to Reef who was about to speak until Emma added something,

"and also, why were you in the staff house as well when we got back?" everybody looked at Reef, "uhh-"

"look, can we talk about this later? I'm dying here!" Fin groaned,

"I'll get you some water," Reef offered getting up and grabbing a glass of water, everyone stared in shock.

"what?" he asked

"okay, did hell freeze over or something?" Johnny asked

"what the heck are you talking about?" Reef raised his eyebrow in confusion,

"why are you being so nice to Fin? What happen between you guys last night? OH MY GOD DID YOU GUYS HOOK UP? FIN! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME!" Emma screamed

Fin covered her ears "Emma! Stop please!" Fin whisper/yelled

"and nothing happened, she was drunk so I took her back to the staff house" Reef explained only telling half the story, he knew better then to tell everyone the full story, scared that Fin would probably strangle him when she was full on energy again if he did.

"okay, fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but Fin, later on today, I want to know what happened, right now, I'm off to work" and with that Lo walked out the door followed by Broseph, Johnny and Emma, leaving everyone's favourite couple alone in the staff house. It went quite for a minute, until reef broke the silence.

"you okay?" He asked her, concerned.

"I will be once I have some Aspirin" Fin answered walking up to the cupboard grabbing the box of pills and taking one. She turned back to see Reef looking at her, he had a look on his face that clearly said 'I don't know what to say or how to bring up the past events of last night.'

Fin took a deep breath and decided to break the ice "about last night...I'm sorry for umm..." she started, reef bit his lip to keep him from grinning.

"how do I say this? Drunkenly propositioning you" Fin finished, Reef raised his eyebrows confused about what the word 'propositioning' meant.

Fin rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead embarrassed "trying to...get you too, um, sleep with me..."

Reef was now grinning "it's okay, but just so I know are you apologising for coming onto me or the fact that you were drunk when you did it?"

Fin was blushing like crazy "come on, no girl wants to be a drunken idiot when it's her first time..." Fins eyes widened as she realized what she just said.

Reef was stunned for a second and tilted his head to the side and replied "your first time?"

Fin looked down "awkward moment...sorry" Fin mumbled walking towards the door,

"no! It's okay!" Reef said stopping Fin where she was "I umm, haven't either..."

Now it was Fins turn too looked stunned "r-really?"

"yeah..." Reef trailed off looking away, with his face turning red.

Fin smiled "I-it's not a big deal you know...were only 16"

"yeah..I know..." Reef Smiled back

"but anyway thanks...for, you know, not...taking advantage or anything like that..."

Reef raised his eyebrow "what kind of guy do you think I am?"

Fin laughed "I should have just stopped at thanks hey?"

"that would have probably been a good idea" Reef grinned,

"Up for a surf sesh after work?"

"when am I not?"

"cool, see you then." Fin grinned walking out of the staff house to get ready for another brutal day.

**In the locker room. **

"spill." Emma demanded as soon as Fin walked in,

"what's there to spill? I was drunk as hell and Reef, my magical knight in shining armour took me back to the staff house, end of story" Fin started,

Emma grinned, not keen on dropping the convo anytime soon "awww, did he pick you up and carry you to bed?"

Fins cheeks started heating up "oh my god he totally did! Didn't he? I can just see it! 'Reef! I'm drunk, put your big strong arms around me!" Lo laughed, Along with Emma.

"okay, I don't know what you guys have been smoking, but Reef and I have been fighting since day one, there is a better chance of Johnny becoming a pro surfer then there is of us getting together" Fin huffed, opening her locker, grabbing her uniform and walking to the change rooms.

"10 bucks say they will hook up by the end of the summer" Lo whispered to Emma.

"no doubt about it" Emma grinned.

**Authors note:**

**What did you think? Review I have something REALLY funny to right for the next chapter! **

**Till next time! xoxox. **

**R E V I E W ! ! ! **


	4. Reef will be Reef

Reef walked into the lobby and up to the front desk where Broseph and Johnny were talking.

"hey guys" he greeted

"hey" they both said

"What's up?"

"more like what's up with you" Broseph grinned

"come again?" Reef raised his eyebrow

"cut the crap man, what happened with Fin last night?" Johnny asked

"didn't we have this conversation this morning?"

"yeah but obviously you couldn't tell us because the girls and Fin was around so spill guy!" Broseph stared at him waiting for Reef to say something big and crazy.

"that's actually what happened!, Fin got drunk, a bunch of guys were hitting on her and I stepped in and-" Johnny cut reef of f

"you stepped in? Yeah right!" They both laughed

"I did! I mean, I didn't fight them or anything but I felt pretty heroic once they backed off" Reef stated

"fair enough, continue" Broseph said

"I took her back to the staff house and she went to bed" Reef finished

Both the guys looked at Reef, they both knew he was leaving something out, no matter how big or small, but to Reefs relief, they decided to drop it.

"fine" they huffed

"anyways I'm going down to the beach, some hot betty is waiting for me" Reef grinned, walking off to teach his first student of the day.

Around 10:30 in the morning Fin was in a random room cleaning, it was all normal and boring until Reef ran into the room and bolted to the bathroom shutting the door. Fin raised her eyebrow staring at the bathroom door, when she looked back to the other door she saw a guy in probably his middle 20s standing there looking in the room.

"Can I help you?" Fin asked, the man didn't take his eyes off the shut bathroom door

"do you need a tampon?" Fin asked impatiently, when the man finally looked at her she smiled, he just shook his head and walked away.

Fin walked to the bathroom door and opened it – Reef obviously wasn't smart enough to even think about that locking it. She saw Reef sitting in the bathtub looking freaked out, Fin rolled her eyes.

"what did you do this time?" Fin asked, crossing her arms.

"in my defence, I did NOT know she was married!" Reef exclaimed

Fin raised her eyebrow and stared back at the door "was she a cross dresser or something because I'm pretty sure he looked like a seriously pissed off man"

"WHAT! No! That was her husband! I was teaching this girl named Scarlett how to surf and I started flirting with her and her husband came down and started going ape, so I ran back to the hotel and hid in the first room that was open" Reef explained, getting out of the tub, walking out and sitting on the bed that Fin just finished making.

"you were flirting with a married woman? Nice one Joe Jonas." Fin said sarcastically, sitting on the bed next to him

Reef turned to face Fin "I didn't know she was married! She looked our age! And it was only harmless flirting it's not like I was going to actually ask her out or anything!"

"Well... I guess you are just a typical 16 year old boy" Fin stated getting up and walking over to the closet "and lucky for you, you have Fin McCloud here to save you from getting your head beaten in"

Fin opened the closet and pulled out a summer dress with flowers on it, Reefs eyes widened "no way" he shook his head.

"hey okay, but... that guy did look pretty angry, if you're lucky he doesn't hold grudges on Kooks like you" Fin replied

Reef signed "fine... but only for the sake of my beautiful face", Fin just laughed chucking the dress at him, he slipped off his shirt and started taking off his jeans, Fins face went red as she looked away "the bathroom is like 3 steps away!"

Reef didn't say anything, he just slipped on the dress and sat on the bed, Fin grabbed a makeup kit and walked towards the bed.

Reef signed "okay let's get this over with"

"make sure you bring the dress back tomorrow, if they find out we even borrowed it, heads will roll" Fin warned applying the makeup to Reefs face.

"are you sure that's why? Or are you just jealous at how hot I look in this dress?" Reef laughed

Fin just smiled and shook her head "pucker up idiot" once Fin finished applying the lip gloss she stood up and grabbed a black wig "bring this back too"

Reef put the wig on and stood up, Fin put a necklace on him "look good!" she grinned "okay, now you're going to come out the door with me, I'm going to be pretending to show you around the hotel so that when we see that guy he won't recognise it as you and don't make it obvious my strutting around like an idiot okay?"

"why are you helping me?" Reef asked fixing his wig

"you helped me yesterday, I'm just returning the favour" Fin replied walking towards the door

"wait, but I thought you hated me?" Reef stated

Fin signed "I don't...hate you, we just exchange insults all the time, like I said, I kinda owe you, so shut up before I change my mind"

Reef chuckled "fine"

Fin and Reef walked out the door and towards the elevator once they got in the angry man who was looking for Reef earlier was in there. Reef felt like he was going to have a heart attack, the man kept staring at him, for a second Reef thought we would be able to see right through the dress, wig and make up until Fin spoke.

"so Ms Marlin, are you and your husband enjoying your stay at the resort?"

Reef put on his best female voice and spoke "uhh, yes, this is the perfect place to spend our honeymoon!"

Fin had a full on grin on her face "I'm glad" once the elevator stopped the man walked away.

"oh thank god!" Reef signed

"saved your ass" Fin grinned crossing her arms

"saved your last night" Reef grinned back.

"tell you what? I won't bring up what just happened if you don't bring up what happened last night again." Fin offered

"deal, if you buy me lunch" Reef accepted

Fin rolled her eyes "fine, but no extra fries"

"oh come on!"

**Authors note: okay, I was trying to make this chapter funny/ a tad romantic, I don't want them to be OOC, that's why it's taking them a while to get together, but next episode I will probably take it up a notch!**

**Till next time my beautiful people! Oh and don't forget to review! : D  
>xoxox <strong>


	5. Reef and Fins stupid aftertoon!

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for your lovely reviews! They made me smile! Its the reason I keep writing these stories so please review! **

**xxx**

1pm came by slower then Reef wished, he found himself shuffling towards the lobby, as soon as he walked in he spotted what he was looking for. Fin was taking off her gloves and apron getting ready for her and Reefs lunch she would be buying.

"ready to but my lunch?" Reef asked leaning on the cleaning trolley

"I was hoping you would forget" Fin signed

"a free lunch? Never!"

Fin started walking towards the DR she looked back to Reef who was standing in his spot looking at her "you coming or what?"

Reef smirked "there's a chilli cheese dog eating contest in town"

"no Reef, we won't make it back in time and I don't want another strike, it's just depressing enough being on bummers good side"

"scared on going to beat you?"

"yeah right!"

"then let's go" Reef said grabbing Fins wrist and walking towards the tour bus

"fine! But what will we tell bummer?"

"I'll get Broseph and Johnny to cover for us."

"what about rosie? She'll kill me if she find out"

"she'll live, she's only in what? Her late 30s?"

"what about our clothes? Someone is probably going to notice we work at the resort"

"FIN!" Reef stopped and looked me in the face, placing his hands on my shoulders "chill, are why you so uptight all of a sudden?" Fin just signed and pointed to her uniform.

Reef thought for a second "bus leaves in 10 minutes, meet back in 8?"

"done and done" and with that they both walked off.

**Later on in town. **

They both arrived outside of the place the chilli cheese dog competition would be held, they walked in, signed up and sat at a table on the stage, there was about 8 other people. The rules were simple – whoever could eat the most hotdogs without vomiting or ringing the bell wins all-you-can-eat hotdogs for a year.

"before we start, does anyone need to use the restroom?" the host asked

A few people including Reef got up and walked off stage, when they came back, a bunch of ladies came out with 8 plates, each one was placed in front of each challenger.

"ready to lose?" Reef asked

"not even in your dreams" Fin grinned

"on your mark, get set, eat!" The host sounded the bell and everyone started eating, chowing down the hotdogs on their plate, about halfway through 2 guys ran off stage, about 3 minutes after that a girl ran off the stage, and 2 guys vomited in the buckets that were placed next to them. Which left Fin, Reef and some random fat guy still in the competition.

They kept eating and Fin stomach finally gave up and she vomited in the bucket next to her chair, leaving Reef still in the game, the game continued until the fat mans button on his jeans gave out revealing his large hairy gut, enough to make Reef puke!

The host announced the winner, his name was George or something. "damn it" Reef mumbled kicking his chair, Fin and Reef walked off stage and out the door.

"I am never going to eat another chilli cheese hotdog for as long as live" Fin mumbled, feeling bloated.

"I'm never going to eat chilli cheese dogs around a fat guy with a hair gut for as long as I live" Reef shivered remembering George.

"I'm sure he's gonnabe one happy man for a year!"

Reef chuckled "so what do you want to do now?"

Fin tapped her chin, thinking "I know! You buy me a milkshake! I'm thirsty"

Reef huffed "why do I have to buy?"

"because, I paid for our entry in the hot dog competition"

"fine" Reef signed "but only because your hot and I'm thirsty, and dehydration can't be good for my beautiful bod."

"you had me at 'because your hot' now let's go!" Fin grabbed Reefs hand and dragged him to the food court somewhere in town, once they got their milkshakes they started walking around the toriest shopping centres.

"Bummer is going to kill us if he finds out we missed the rest of the day at work because of a competition to chow down over 30 chilli cheese hotdogs" Fin laughed

"somebody seriously needs to slap him around a little, might help him loosen up" Reef commented

"for once you make a very valid point Leslie" Fin smiled, shopping outside random shop and learning on the outside window.

Before Reef could say anything a random old lady with her husband walked up to them "oh my gosh! Are you getting married? Congratulations!" She asked, pointing behind them.

They both turned around, they were outside of a jewellery shop and were standing outside with window with the engagement rings. Reef and Fin looked at each other than back at the lady "what? No!" They both said at the same time.

"were just friends"

"waaaay to young" Fin added

The lady smiled "oh, I see, you're never too young for love, we got married on the day I turned 18."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I have a boyfriend" Fin smiled walking off towards the pier.

"She's an interesting one isn't she?" The old man turned his head to Reef.

"oh, you have no idea" Reef smirked

"I doubt your gonna find another girl like that boy, don't let her get away you hear?"

Reef didn't know how to reply to what the old man just said, so he just smiled, nodded and walked off, he was right though, Reef knew he would never find another girl like Fin, she was interesting, and fun, sure she was headstrong and called him a kook all the time but Reef knew he had a thing for Fin. Reef walked up to the end of the pier where Fin was learning over looking down at the waves.

"dude that was soo funny" Reef laughed, starting up the convocation

"oh my god, I nearly dropped my milkshake when she said that!" Fin added, they both laughed.

"I can't believe she got married when she was 18, I could never be tied down that early in life"

"you said it" Fin agreed "what's the time?"

Reef checked his phone "around 3:30pm, you want to go down to the beach?" Reef asked

Fin looked over to the tourist beach, nowhere near as good as the office, but Fin shrugged that off "alright"

Fin and Reef rented out some boards because they left their boards back at the staff house, they surfed all day.

Fin sat down in the sand breathing heavily from her surf sesh, feeling the beach breeze on her face. Reef sat down next to Fin and looked around, the sun was starting to set and there wasn't anyone on the beach, which was a surprise.

"today was awesome!" Reef cried,

"it was pretty great wasn't it?" Fin agreed

"I would have won the chilli cheese dog eating competition you know, if I put the 2 month expired cheese in that fat dudes hotdogs" Reef commented

Fin looked at Reef "what are you talking about?" she asked raising her eyebrow,

"well I put expired cheese in most of the plates, not yours but most of the others, that's why they ran off stage, to use the can!" Reef laughed, Fin shook her head, got up and walked away from Reef.

Reef got up and walked after her "where are you going?"

Fin turned around, she did NOT look happy "That's cheating! I hate cheats Reef! My dad's a cheat and so is my oldest brother" Fin explained, then turned around to keep walking.

"I'm not that kind of cheat!" Reef shouted out to her as he kept following her

"it doesn't matter your still a cheat" Fin kept walking, Reef walked faster and grabbed her arm, Fin turned to face him,

"what are you doing?" She hissed, Reef leaned in and placed his lips on hers, just for a moment. Fin looked stunned for a second, she looked at him and he stared back at her.

Then Fin put her hands behind Reefs head and kissed him, Reef was shocked at first; he didn't think Fin would ever kiss him back, he thought she would slap him across the face scream at him and walk away, Reef kissed back deepening the kiss.

The kiss didn't last long, about 15 seconds, when Fin pulled away she spoke "Don't cheat Reef, its gonna screw you over so badly one day" Fin started walking off again, but after a few steps she looked back at Reef who was still in the same spot, she pulled out her hand, Reef walked up to her and grabbed her hand, they walked back to the whale bus together.

**8pm back in the staff house. **

The bus didn't get back to the resort until 7:45pm, 15 minutes later Reef and Fin returned back to the staff house, when they walked inside they were greeted by their friends.

"where have you guys been?" Lo asked, painting her nails.

"chilli cheese dog eating competition in town, thanks for covering guys" Reef replied looking at Johnny and Broseph.

"all good guy, did you win?" Broseph asked

Reef shook his head "nah man, some fat guy won"

"Figures" Johnny replied

"It took you 8 hours to eat?" Lo raised her eyebrow

"oh my gosh, you guys sooo hooked up didn't you?" Emma asked with the biggest smile on her face,

Fin looked at Reef, Reef knew she didn't want to tell anyone, so he just grinned and replied "she wishes"

Fin laughed "nooo thankyou" she nudged him in the rib, he just smiled.

"whatever you guys say" Lo said walking off, Johnny, Emma and Broseph just smiled,

"you guys missed dinner" Emma changed the subject, Fin and Reef were silently thanking her for doing so.

"it's cool, well just make two minute noodles" Reef replied walking over to the kitchen

"do you even know how to make two minute noodles?" Fin asked crossing her arms

"well it is a woman's job so, you make it" Reef replied chucking the packet of noodles at him.

Fin rolled her eyes "Fine, but don't be surprised if I put 2 month old cheese in your noodles!"

Reef just smirked at her, he still couldn't get over what happened that day.

**A/N: what did you guys think? Was it good? Did it suck? Too short? Too boring? Hahaha! I'm sorry if It sucks I really am, but YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! FIN AND REEF FINALLY KISSED! Took them a while but at least they kissed right? **

**Next chapter will be about what happens next in their relationship, whether they tell people or keep it between them! **

**Till next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. going in for the kill

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"turn it off!" Lo shouted

"Fin your closer!" Emma cried,

"Oh my god we do this every morning why am I always the one who has to get up and shut it off?" Fin complained getting up and shutting the alarm off as Emma and Lo got out of bed.

"seriously not looking forward to today" Emma whined

"ugh, me either!" Lo agreed

Fin nodded in agreement and walked out to the kitchen, where she saw Broseph making himself a sandwich.

Fin raised her eyebrow "a sandwich for breakfast?"

"egg and bacon guy!"

"is that all?"

"okay so I added a bit of peanut butter and chocolate sauce...and fish food" Broseph admitted

Fin just stared at him "I swear, Broseph, your stomach is not human"

Broseph just grinned taking a bite out of his sandwich, Fin walked back upstairs scared that if she stayed down there she would end up vomiting, Fin walked into the bathroom only to see Reef doing his hair.

She rolled her eyes "I thought I smelled failure"

"morning ugly" Reef greeted, looking at her from the mirror reflection. They smiled at each other before the moment was interrupted by Johnny walking into the bathroom.

"exchanging insults like always I see" Johnny commented walking over to the sink and washing his face.

"come on guys were going to be late for work!" Broseph shouted from the kitchen,

Reef looked at Johnny noticing he was already dressed for work and Fin wasn't, "yeah yeah coming!" Johnny mumbled walking out of the room, Fin followed because she wanted to get some breakfast before getting changed.

"were gonna head out, want us to wait?" Emma asked Fin as she and Lo walked towards to door, Fin shook her head "nah, you guys go on, I'll be there soon" with that they walked out the staff house.

Johnny and Broseph came running down the stairs "Fin, make sure Reef doesn't miss work today, Mr Ridgemount wants to see Bro and I about something"

Fin rolled her eyes and smiled "sure thing, good luck"

Once they left Fin went back to making her coffee, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, when she turned around she saw Reef pulling his work shirt over his head, she couldn't help but smile.

"finally finished with your hair?" Fin asked still smiling

"nah, but if don't get to work within 5 minutes ill get my third strike" Reef mumbled grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth.

"since when are you the responsible type?" Fin raised her eyebrow

"since I realized that if I get fired from here I'm gonna have to go back home and work at the Dairy Princess with my friend Moe" Reef explained, grabbing Fins cup of coffee and drinking out of it.

"hey! Reef! Give it back!" Fin shouted, trying to grab it off him,

Reef whined "but I don't have time to make my own!"

"too bad, give it back kook!" Fin snatched the cup out of his hand, Reef shrugged it off.

Reef rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to bring up what happened yesterday but he didn't know how, he breathed in and decided to go in for the kill "soo, um about yesterday..."

Fin smiled, she knew what he was talking about but she just wanted to hear him say it "What about yesterday?" She asked playing dumb.

"at the beach..."

"what about the beach?"

Reef finally realized what she was doing and smirked "when you kissed me"

Fins eyes widened and her face felt hot "you kissed me first" she stated

"but you kissed me back" Reef protested,

Fin rolled her eyes "where are you going with this anyway?"

"well" Reef rubbed the back of his neck "are we, like together or..." Reef asked, he felt like the biggest dork asking that question, but he knew he had to because he knew Fin would probably never bring it up again.

Fins lips turned into a grin "I don't know...you haven't asked me"

"well...do you want to?"

"do I want to what?"

"Fin!" Reef cried

Fin laughed "okay fine, I'm just messing around"

Reefs face lit up "so that's a...yes?" Reef asked hopefully.

"I guess it is"

Reef smiled "cool" he looked up at the clock and his smile dropped "shit I got to get to work!" Reef gasped before running out the staff house door, but before he left he turned back and asked "are you free lunchtime?"

"yeah, why?"

"meet me at the front desk, 12pm" Reef said before running to work.

Fin grinned widely and did a little fist pump, she didn't ever think her and Reef would get together, heck she didn't even think he would ever like her! Fins smile dropped when she realized the girls would find out about it – and the guys. Would that be a problem though? She knew how they would react, but did Reef want to tell anyone yet? She shrugged it off, she'll probably just ask him at lunch today.

Xxx

The day went by slowly for Reef, he couldn't wait for his lunch date with Fin, would it count as their first official date or was that yesterday? Reef always had a thing for Fin, he didn't really know how far it would go or that he would be dating her – he didn't even know she liked him until she agreed to go out with him! Then I thought crossed Reefs mind, he didn't mind if people knew about them, but did Fin?

"Oi Reef!" A snotty kid Reef was meant to be teaching how to stuff shouted

"hmm?" Reef looked up realizing he was daydreaming on the job "shoot! Sorry, umm.."

"is your really name Reef? Or is that just your nickname?" The kid asked

Reef bit his lip "it's my real name" he lied not wanting to reveal his real name "do you think you're ready to catch a wave now kid?"

The boy nodded,

"okay let's go!"

Xxx

At 12:30 Fin walked over to the Lobby counter to see Reef talking to Johnny,

"hey" Reef greeted with that dumb smile spared across his lips, but she couldn't help but smile back.

"hey" Fin greeted back

"you ready?"

"yeah" Fin nodded

"are where will you two be off too?" Johnny asked grinning at the two surfers

Before either of them could say anything Bummer ran up to them "Reef! Fin! I need you too to babysit the twins in room 364 for a couple of hours while their parents are at the spa"

"sorry, were on break!" Reef grinned putting his arm around Fins shoulders – he wasn't sure if she would freak out or anything, but he decided to anyway. Johnny noticed this and looked at them funny.

"look, I'm kinda out of options here" Bummer signed

"you babysit them then" Fin suggested

"I can't, look if you babysit them for 3 hours I'll let you guys leave work an hour early today" Bummer reasoned

Fin and Reef looked at each other smiling "done and done, let's go Reef!" Fin said pulling Reef towards the elevator.

Xxx

Reef opened the door to room 364, inside was those two twins **(A/N: I have no idea what their names are, you know those annoying kids that have parents that let them do whatever they want?).**

"what do you want?" one of them hissed

"were here to babysit you, don't like it? Neither do we, so deal with it" Fin replied pushing her hair bangs out of her eyes, Reef couldn't help but smiled at her.

The kids got a water gun each and sprayed them both in the face, "Ugh what the hell's in that?" Reef snapped, wiping a red substance of himself.

"ketchup, now get out or will do it again" Fin shut the door before they got shot with ketchup again.

"that's so gross" Fin sat down at the seat across the hallway, trying to get the ketchup out of her hair,

Reef sat next to her "I hate those kids; seriously, they make never want to have my own someday"

Fin smiled "you want kids?"

"well maybe if I'm in my late 20s early 30s and got nothing goes for me, but no time soon"

Fin smiled at Reef "that's cute"

"what about you?"

Fin shrugged "haven't thought THAT far in life"

Reef smiled "I'm sorry we had to give up our lunch to babysit these snotty kids"

"oh, it's okay, its bummer who's on my list not you"

"your list?" Reef raised his eyebrow

"I have a list of people who are get on my nerves" Fin answered

"am I on your list?"

Fin grinned "of course you're on my list! You've been on it since day one" Fin laughing, still trying to get the ketchup out of her hair

Reef chuckled "here, I'll get it" Reef said moving her hands away and getting the ketchup out of her hair.

"got it" Reef said moving his hands and wiping the ketchup on the chair, Fin moved her head and looked at him, he moved in and kissed her slowly on the lips.

When Reef pulled away, Fin rapped her arms around his neck and left his hair, it was as soft as she thought it would be, she learned in and kissed him, Reef kissed back deepening the kiss and slid one arm on her back.

After about 30 seconds Reef pulled away and spoke "am I still on your list?" he grinned, Fin smiled back "well you're not in the top ten anymore" Fin answered

"wait a second, how many people do you have on your list!" Reef raised his eyebrow

Fin giggled "I'm kidding!"

Reef smiled and kissed her again, they continued until one of the boys came out of his room and yelled "get a room!" and the other boy threw an open carton of milk on them, and shut the door.

"ugh, rank!" Fin sneered, shaking her body trying to get the milk off her,

"I changed my mind, I don't want kids" Reef commented, running his hands through his hair to get the milk out of it.

Suddenly Fin lips curled into a smirk "wanna get revenge?"

Reef couldn't help but smile at her "how?"

*****READ! EVERY IMPORTANT******

**A/N: what did you guys think? I'm trying to keep them all in character, if you have any ideas for this story please inbox me, I'm kinda running out of ideas! But don't worry ill figure something out! **

**Anyways I shall not be updating until after Christmas, so I hope everyone has a good one! Please review! and happy holidays! Xxx**

**Till next time! **


	7. tit for a tat!

Fin ran into the twins room and shut the door hard, breathing heavily.

"get out!" one of the kids snapped

"I-I" Fin stumbled with her words and broke down in tears, the boys raised their eyebrow "stop sobbing, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"he, he took Reef!" Fin gasped, wiping her eyes "w-we can't go out there- h-he'll get us too!"

"who took Reef?"

"some ugly, one eyed guy with a knife, h-he just came out and stabbed him! Right in front of me! Then he ran off with his body over his shoulder! We need to call someone! Now!"

When stopped talking someone starting banging loud and hard on the door, Fin screamed, causing the boys to scream as well, "get into the bathroom! Now!" Fin yelled pulling the boys into the bathroom.

"your lying aren't you? There's no killer!" one of the boys said, the other nodded in agreement.

"then why the hell am I hear with you, when I could be making out with...Reef" Fin started to tear up, just then, they heard the front door swing opening.

The boys screamed and hugged Fin tightly, she hugged them back still crying, they heard footsteps move around the room...then they stopped and the lights in the room went off. For a few seconds they sat in the bathroom, scared out of their minds until Fin spoke up "I'm going outside, to get help, don't open the door for anyone but me, and whatever you do – don't leave this room, I mean it! Okay?"

The boys nodded, Fin got up and opened the door, as soon as she opened into, something grabbed her, Fin screamed causing the boys to scream as well, the door was open and when the twins looked outside they saw the killer who grabbed Fin and shoved her hard against the wall, Fin tried to fight him screaming "stop!"

The killer laughed and got out his knife and stabbed Fin right in the stomach, even though it was dark the twins could see blood pouring out of Fins stomach, she was coughing up blood, then the killer stabbed her again, both the boys started screaming. The killer turned around and looked at them, the boys hugged each other, the killed walked slowly over them letting go on Fins body as it dropped to the floor.

"stop!" one of the twins cried

"please don't hurt us!, I'm begging you!" the other one started to cry.

The killer turned on the bathroom light – they saw Reef wearing a hoodie and eyepatch grinning at them.

The twins jaws dropped to their knees "Reef?"

"the one and only? Made ya shit didn't we?" Reef laughed

Fin got up, still covered in the blood and walked up to them, she stood next to Reef and high-fived him.

"Paybacks a bitch aint it?" she started

"w-what did you use for blood?"

"ketchup" Reef answered

"I think, somebody once sprayed me with a water gun full of this stuff" Fin grinned

"but what about the knife?"

"fake, totally rubber" Reef explained holding the knife

"that was the best prank ever!" They cheered

"we know" Reef smiled

"truce?" one of the kids said

They nodded in agreement, just then, their parents came into the room,

"what in God's name happed in this room!" the mom cried

"ketchup fight" the boys lied

"hey, good enough answer for me" the dad smiled "boys will be boys right?"

"of course, sir, will just get out of you way now" Fin replied grabbing Reefs hand and walking out the door. As soon as they shut the door, they both burst out laughing.

"sweet Jesus that was soo funny" Fin said, through laughs

"did you see the look on their faces!" Reef said through laughs,

they both walked over the elevator and clicked down to the lobby, while they were waiting to reach the bottom Reef put his arms around Fins waist and kissed her, in a sort of rough way. Fin kissed back with as much passion as soon as the elevator opened Fin pulled away and walked out.

Reef followed Fin out and grabbed her hand, she turned around and looked at him, "let's go on a date... tonight I mean, you know...since our lunch was destroyed by Bummer...we get off early anyway." Reef suggested,

Fin smiled and let go of his hand "where?"

"the Office, we only got one hour left of work, get changed and meet me there?"

"sure" Fin nodded.

Johnny was standing at the front desk watching Reef and Fin, they were too far away for him to hear, but when he saw Reef grabbed her hand he got confused, didn't they hate each other? Dislike at the very least? He totally knew something was up, Johnny walked over to them and smiled "hey guys, how was babysitting the trouble twins?"

Reef laughed "we pulled the sickest prank man! I dressed up as a killer and scared the living hell out of them!"

"Fins idea?" Johnny asked turning to Fin who smiled "you know it buddy"

"sorry if I pushed you to hard against the wall, by the way" Reef rubbed the back of his neck.

"I grew up with four brothers, you're as tough as butter compared to them" Fin smirked

"oh please woman, I could beat them in a fight any day"

"you're scared of vampires Reef, vampires." Fin crossed her arms,

"your point?"

"okay! I'm just gonna get back to work" Johnny rolled his eyes walking back to the desk, and started eating the guest chocolates.

"you know, if he eats anymore of them, were gonnabe rolling him back to the staff house" Reef grinned,

"ugh, don't even get me started on chocolate, if I walk into one more room to see that had chocolate pudding or cake on the walls or floor, I will personally go on a massacre"

Reef laughed "at least you don't have to deal with annoying kooks all day"

Fin smiled "I deal with you don't I?"

Reef opening his mouth to speak but a voice come out from behind me "do I pay you groms to chit chat and look pretty?" They turned to see the one and only – Andrew Baumer.

"if you did id be rich" Reef grinned showing his teeth that looked shinny and white against his tan,

"smart mouth you got there, if you had a smart brain you would realize that your job is to teach toriest how to surf! Now march those chicken legs down to the beach and Fin, we don't have magic elves we call in to clean to guest rooms, that's why I pay you to do it" Bummer huffed, crossing his arms.

"we just spent, like, 2 hours looking after those snotty brats and now your yelling at us? Nice, thanks Bu-Andrew" Fin corrected herself, knowing she would probably get a strike if she called him Bummer.

"which I am paying and giving you an hour off work for! Now chop-chop!" Bummer clapped his hands.

Reef signed and turned to Fin "office after work?"

"it's on" Fin smiled, Reef grinned back and walked out of the lobby, Fin was walking towards the elevator but was stopped when bummer spoke "oh and Fin, Room 364 just called, the kids you babysat spilt Ketchup everywhere and you need to go clean it up" Bummer explained before walking off.

Fin took a deep breath "I must have been a right bitch in my last life to deserve this"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x -x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As soon as the clock struck 4, Fin ran back to staff house, got changed into her swimsuit, grabbed her board and walked out the door. When she reached the Office she saw Reef waxing his surfboard on the beach.

She smiled. "Guess who got stuck cleaning up the ketchup?" Reef turned around and saw Fin walking towards him with her surf board under her arm.

"you're kidding right? Arh I forgot you clean rooms!" Reef tapped his forehead, then he smiled and wrapped his arms around Fins waist "at least we get an hour off work"

"plus we made those kids shit bricks" Fin said kissing Reef on the lips briefly, Reef kissed back with more passion, making the kiss fiery, they kissed on the beach for a while until Fin pulled away "okay, okay, lets hit the waves while we still can"

Fin walked towards the ocean, it's not that she didn't want to stand around and make out with Reef, she was wasn't a touchy feely person, it was okay sometimes but she didn't want to become that girl who spends her whole free afternoon making out with her boyfriend, though calling Reef her boyfriend still felt funny, but in a good way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x- x—x-x-x-x—x-x—x—x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x

Reef and Fin sat down on the beach after their surf sesh, Fin closed her eyes feeling the breeze on her face, only to be interrupted by Reef pressing his lips against hers, Fin laughed through the kiss then pulled away "what was that for?"

"Cant I kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" Reef smirked, grabbing Fins hand.

"cut the cheese, Reef" Fin warned poking his chest

"my awesomely hot girlfriend?"

"that wasn't so cheesey I guess" Fin laughed pulling her face over to Reefs, as they kissed she slid her fingers through his hair, then he pulled away "you've been using my hair product again haven't you?"

Reef grinned "no idea what you're talking about Fin"

"your right, I must just be insane because your hair feels exactly like mine"

"only better" Reef ran his fingers through his hair, Fin rolled her eyes, got up and grabbed her surfboard, she started walking towards to ocean to grab another surf sesh and avoid Reef until he admits to truth, she knew he would crack easily.

"okay Fin I borrowed your hair product I'm sorry!" Reef called out, walking up to her and grabbed her wrist,

Fin punched him on the arm "ouch!" Reef cried, "Feels better to tell the truth doesn't it?" Fin smirked

Reef laughed and placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which Fin returned.

"Broseph take that sandwich out of your pants!" lo yelled, Fin and Reef could hear them from a distance and pulled away, Fin grabbed her surf board and walked out into the ocean to catch some more waves, so none of the other groms would see them 'together'

Reef chuckled, before looking away from Fin and walking over to the rest of his friends who were planning on catching some waves as well.

**A/N: Bonjour everyone! Sooo sorry I didn't update sooner! Been a busy bee lately! And I have a storyline for this story! Don't know how I got it just woke up one morning and was like BAM! Just hit me you know? Anyways thank you so much for the people who gave me ideas, I'll be using some of them as well! I hope you all had a good Christmas! I got drunk hahahahaha! Anyways please review, the next chapter will be up sooner if you do! Xoxo**

**What did YOU think of this chapter? **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. guess whos back !

****READ! VERY! IMPORTANT!****

**A/N: THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They made me smile :D oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR! It might take me a few days to update because I wanna make my stories longer! **

**Oh and even though I have a storyline if you guys have ANY ideas for what you want to add to this story feel free to inbox me **

***Acknowledgements for this chapter***

**FINMCCLOUD - I decided to use your idea and write a chapter about it! It thought it was an AMAZING idea, this will continue in the next chapter as well, your review was sweet, what do you think of this chapter?**

"we should totally go night surfing again!" Emma suggested

"after what happened last time? No way." Johnny shook his head.

"why not? we know the switches needed to turn back on the light!" Reef protested

"do you remember the order?" Lo asked, raising her eyebrow

"sure I do! It went...umm...blue, green, red...yellow?" **(A/N: watch episode **"**Chargin' Into The Night****" and you shall understand!)**

"I'm pretty sure blue was last" Broseph said

"wasn't it read?" Fin raised her eyebrow

"details aren't important" Reef crossed his arms, the Groms were outside having a bonfire on the beach, the sun set about an hour ago when they stopped surfing.

"well were not doing that every again okay? So can we please drop it and talk about something else?" Johnny groaned rubbing his forehead.

"dude why are you so uptight all the time" Reef rolled his eyes

"yeah man, don't be like bummer, chill out" Fin agreed

Everybody stoped and stared at them.

"what?" they both asked at the same time.

"am I going delusional or did Reef and Fin just agree on something?" Broseph asked

"I witnessed it too Broseph" Emma nodded.

"and you think you're going delusional because..." Fin raised her eyebrow, trailing off.

"you guys **never** agree on **anything!**" Johnny stated

"you guys are so hooking up aren't you Fin?" Lo grinned at her,

"we've been through this so many times Lo! _Were not together_!" Fin lied through her teeth.

"right..." Lo trailed off smirking.

Fin rolled her eyes and shook her head "you guys are a bunch of loons"

"takes one to know one!" Lo laughed "anyways I'm heading back, or ill end up looking like a zombie tomorrow for work"

Lo got up and started walking back to the staff house "wait up girl! I'm comin' to!" Broseph called out catching up with Lo.

"I think they would be cute together!" Emma cheered

"speaking of together, how's things with Ty?" Fin asked

"oh my gosh! He was totally watching me surfing the other day!...well he was rubbing sunscreen on Kelly's back but he totally looked over and waved at me!"

"I don't get what he sees in that gold digging slag" Fin scoffed, Fin hated Kelly with almighty passion for the way she always treated Emma, making her do all the crappy jobs while she stands around attempting to look 'cute'.

"yeah, I mean, you one of the top five hottest chicks here" Reef added

Emma smiled "who's 1st?"

Reef grinned "I might tell you one day"

Fin couldn't help but smile, pushing her hair out of her face, pretty certain he meant her, which of course, he did.

Emma rolled her eyes "right, well I better head back with Lo and Broseph" Emma got up, Johnny got up with her "yeah ill walk back with you, it's really dark now"

Emma smiled "oh it's totally fine! Staff house isn't that far away!"

"oh, it's no trouble" Johnny assured her.

Fin put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing, too bad Reef started laughing "dude your soooo funny"

Johnny gave him evils as him and Emma walked back to the staff house together, leaving Reef and Fin alone.

"boy has he got it bad" Fin stated

"and I thought guys were clueless, Emma doesn't even notice him!" Reef added.

Fin exhaled and rested her head on Reef's shoulder "Poor Johnny"

"he'll survive, oh and by the way, can you keep a secret?" Reef asked her,

Fin moved her head so she was facing him and smiled "sure"

"you know how I wouldn't tell Emma who I thought was the hottest babe at the resort?" Reef asked, Fin nodded.

"well, I was talking about Rosie..." Reef said, Fin stared at him was a moment with her eyebrows knitted together.

Reef started bursting out laughing "you jerk!" Fin cried, pushing him off the log, Reef grabbed her hand so she fell on top of him, "damn it Reef!" Fin laughed looking him in the face,

"Fin I'm totally joking, obviously I was talking about you" Reef assured her, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. He placed one hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss, before the kiss could continue to get heated Reefs cell went off.

Fin broke the kiss "you better get that" she smiled getting off him, Reef signed and checked the caller I.D, it was his best bud Moe from back home, they went to school and worked at The Dairy Princess back home together. Reef rejected the call, because he wanted to finish the moment he and Fin were having a few seconds ago.

"it was just Moe, I don't really feel like talking to him right now" Reef told Fin who was standing up.

"you should he's your friend" Fin stated "anyways we better head back, it's getting pretty late"

Fin started to walk away from the bonfire "but we were just about to have a make out sesh!" Reef whined like a 12 year old wanted a fruit juice.

Fin rolled her eyes and pulled out her hand, he grabbed it and she pulled him up "I'm sure you'll survive until tomorrow"

"but what if I don't wake up tomorrow morning!" Reef asked

"then I'll give you my magic kiss to wake you up, okay sleeping beauty?" Fin assured him, Reef smiled and grabbed her hand "fine" he huffed as they walked back to the staff house together.

X-x-x-x-x-xx—xx—xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x

The next day Fin was at the front desk of the lobby talking to Johnny "so, you and Reef seem to be getting along better..."

"what do you mean?" Fin asked, confused on where he was going with this,

Johnny narrowed his eyes "I mean, like, you guys aren't fighting anymore, and I know everyone keeps saying you guys are made for each other and all but-"

Fin cut him off "I'm not going out with Reef, I'm just being nice to him, is that a crime or something? good god!"

Johnny was about to reply but some guy around 16 years old ran up to the counter "hey dude, can I check into a room?" he asked

"oh sure, what's your name?" Johnny said typing stuff on the computer

"just put Moe" He replied, running his hands through his thick brown hair, then turned to Fin, a smiled spread across his lips "what's up beautiful?"

"hey" Fin replied, trying not to be rude,

"how you doing?"

"great, you know, I love work!" Fin said sarcastically,

"I like your uniform" Moe said narrowing his eyes at her maid uniform,

"oh bite me." Fin rolled her eyes smiling,

"no, really, I mean it, but you'd look beautiful in anything really. " Moe replied, obviously trying to sweet talk her.

Before Fin could reply she heard a voice call out "Moe?"

She looked up to see Reef staring at Moe, with a confused and slightly shocked look on his face "hey man, what's going on?"

"what are you going here dude?" Reef asked narrowing his eyes at Moe.

"your mom wanted to come down and see you again, so I decided to take a few days off work and tag along" Moe explained.

Reefs eyes widened "wait! my mom's back here?"

"oh my gosh! Leslie!" Reefs mom called out running up to Reef and giving him a big hug, Reef frowned, while Fin chuckled at the name.

"moms why are you back here again?"

"I thought I'd just come and stay for a night or too! Moe kind of convinced me I should, I know you said that you needed your space but I just wanted to see my little Leslie again!" Reefs mom cried, pinching Reefs cheeks, then she turned to Fin "Hey Fin! How have you been? Taking care of my little Leslie?"

Fin laughed "sure have"

"ohhhhh, so you're the Fin McCloud I've heard so much about" Moe smirked tapping his chin,

Fin raised her eyebrow "what are you talking about?"

"_Leslie_ here, talks about you all the time on the phone, I told him to just ask you out already, but he just chickens out." Moe explained pointing to Reef who was biting his lip.

"oh really?" Fin grinned "what else did he say about me?"

"oh, heaps of stuff girl, like how hot you are, which he was right, that you're a good surfer, you're independent, hate bikinis, you're a maid because he got the job you wanted, you made a website with pictures of the discussing rooms in the hotel and a tone of other stuff" Moe answered

"wow, the only thing he left out was my favourite food" Fin grinned looking over at Reef whose face was as red as an apple.

"have you been eating your vegies sweetie? Your all bones! Do you need a trim? Your hairs getting long!" Reefs mom went on,

"moms!" Reef whined, protesting for her to stop embarrassing him.

"okay, fine, I won't 'cramp you style' this time! I promise! Anyways I'm going to my hotel room! Moe you should unpack as well! It was nice seeing you again Fin! Bye my little Leslie!" Reefs mom said her goodbyes and headed off to her hotel room.

"you too!" Fin called out

"I'll unpack in a minute!" Moe called out to Reefs mom, then he turned back to Fin "so babe, since Reef hasn't asked you out yet, you free after your shift?"

Fin eyes widened, she looked over at Reef who was giving Moe a confused look and a slight death stare then his eyes moved to Fin, Fin shook her head "sorry, girls night with Emma and Lo, anyways I better get back to work before Bummer gives me another one of his famous rewarding strikes"

Fin started to walk off "alright catch you later then" Moe said to her,

"yeah, see ya Moe, Bye Reef" Fin smiled at Reef and walked off

"see you at lunch?" Reef called out, Fin turned around and nodded, then just kept walking.

As soon as she was out of hearing distance, Moe turned to Reef and spoke "dude, how can you have not asked her out yet! _Shes soo hot!"_

If anybody knew Moe, it was Reef and he knew that Moe was worse than Johnny at keeping secrets, and Fin didn't want to tell anybody about their relationship, so he knew he had no other option but to lie "because I don't really dig her anymore, and she clearly doesn't like me, and why the heck did you tell her everything I told you about her! God man! She probably thinks I'm the biggest stalking freak right now!"

"chill man, she's cool and since you don't dig her anymore, I'm gonna try and hook up with her while I'm here" Moe said

Reefs eye widened "no you can't!"

Moe raised his eyebrow "why?"

Reef bit his lip "she just got out of a bad relationship" he lied, knowing she just got _in_ a pretty damn _good _relationship.

"so ill just be her rebound, I'm only here for like 2 days anyway!" Moe replied

"yeah but-" Moe cut Reef off "anyways I'm gonna head up to my room, I'm in the room next to your mom, after your shift call me so I can hang out with Fin alright? See ya man!" Moe cheered, punching Reef on the arm firm but lightly before running over to the elevator.

Reef stared at Moe as he walked off "shit" he mumbled, what was he going to do now? Fin didn't want anyone to know about the relationship because the group just wouldn't understand and they wouldn't shut up about it either, and Moe would blab it to the whole world if he told him, but he couldn't just sit back and watch his best mate try and hook up with his girlfriend, Reef got jealous enough seeing him flirting with her!

Reef was so busy listening to the rambling thoughts in his head he was caught completely off guard by Bummer "Reef what are you doing? You have five seconds to march you butt down to the beach and teach guests to surf or you'll gain that strike back that I took off you yesterday!"

"ugh shoot! Okay fine! I'm going!" Reef grumbled storming off to do his job.

**A/N: what did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be your best friend! :3**


	9. it just dont sit right

Moe walked down the hallway to his room; door number 210, when he opened the door he saw Fin making his bed, she looked over at him a little surprised "oh, hey Moe" she greeted him.

"Hey, what's up?" Moe asked

"making your bed" Fin replied fluffing the pillows

He chuckled "right, so anyways, what you doing for your lunchbreak?"

"hanging with Reef...and um, everyone else probably" Fin answered, not taking her eyes off the bed.

"cool"

"you should join us, I mean your Reefs best friend and all.." Fin offered, not wanting to sound rude, I mean, this was Reefs best buddy from back home, what's the worst that could happen? Plus it gives her a chance to get some more embarrassing stories from Moe and his mom.

Moes lips turned into a smirk "might as well, see you then gorgeous"

Fin trailed her eyes away from him and smiled "catch ya" Fin walked outside the door to finish cleaning another 14 rooms before her lunchbreak. Joy.

* * *

><p>when the clock hit 12:30pm, Reef walked back towards to staffhouse to see all this friends sitting on the front porch eating sandwiches Emma and Lo made while they were working at The Pirate Ship.<p>

"sup guy?" Broseph greeted Reef as he walked up the stairs and sat down next to Fin.

"hey you" Reef smiled slyly at Fin

"hey yourself" she flirted back, everyone was too busy talking so they didn't notice anything,

"hey guys" Reef turned his head and saw Moe walking towards them,

_Oh wonderful,_ Reef thought, _now he can try and make more moves on Fin right in front of me_

"hey man!" Johnny called out, Moe went and sat next to Fin, "hey beautiful" he murmured, Fin just smiled and looked back at Reef "how's work?"

"when you get told you have to teach a woman who doesn't speak English how to surf you'll understand how work is" Reef responded, rubbing his forehead. Fin laughed

"remember that hot Spanish girl who came into our work once and you tried to hit on her and she couldn't understand what you were saying? That was so funny!" Moe mentioned, everyone started cracking up laughing

"cant go a minute without flirting with a babe can you Reef?" Johnny questioned

"please, if you think I'm bad you hear about Moes 'womanizing' ways" Reef remarked glaring at Moe,

"tell em, dude, I have no shame" Moe responded

"he tells the girls some sappy story about how his 'made up ex girlfriend' left him for his 'made up brother' and how he never thinks he'll be able to love someone like he loved her ever again" Reef explained, using body language for the 'made up' parts.

"I learn from the best" Moe stated, cracking his neck to the side

"that's complete bogus I get my cheese from awesome surf flicks" Reef muttered shoving his sandwich in his mouth.

"come on Reef, who put salt in your sugar shaker today" Fin inquired, placing her hand on his shoulder

"don't worry babe, he's probably just on his man period" Moe suggested laughing, Reef tightened the grip on his fists

"bro what's up?" Broseph Reef, looking genuinely concerned "ugh, nothing, can we just change the subject?" Reef grumbled, resting his arms behind his head, Fin eyed him carefully, confused.

"your mom wants to take us out for dinner tonight" Moe spoke up "by us does she mean everyone?" Reef Posed, sitting us straight.

Moe nodded "yep, she said tonight and to bring along your girlfriend if you have one"

Fin grinned "your mother is just the sweetest isnt she?"

"you said you had a date tonight Reef, will she be joining us then?" Johnny questioned

"to meet my mom? Are you crazy?" Reef lied, knowing his girlfriend was the first to meet his mom of the gang.

"if she likes you, I'm sure she'll like your mom" Lo giggled.

"yeah, Reef" Fin grinned nudging Reef in the ribcage. "changing subject again!" Reef bellowed grabbing another sandwich.

* * *

><p>Everyone went back to work accept Reef and Fin who said they would clean up, they walked over to the kitchen and Reef shoved the cups in the sink. "your going to wash them right?" Fin questioned eyeing the sink.<p>

Reef grinned "right after I do this" Reef pushed Fin back gently against the counter and started attacking her lips, gripping his hands on her waist lightly, Fin laughed in the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck and putting one of her hands in his soft red hair.

Reef grabbed her waist and pushed her body against him deepening the kiss, as soon as Fin opened her mouth he shot his tongue in. Fin opened her eyes a little, a little confused on why he just randomly threw himself at her and stuck his tongue in her mouth, it's not that she hated it...if anything she was enjoying it, although she would be enjoying it more if something didn't seem a little...off.

Fin just shrugged it off and closed her eyes again, enjoying the moment; until the front door opened, Reef pulled away and Fin turned around to make it look like she was doing something other than sucking Reefs face.

"hey guys, I'm just getting my licence, Bummer wants me to drive the tourist into town" Johnny called out as he walked upstairs.

"oh gee, how fun!" Reef called out to him,

"oh stick a clam in it!" Johnny shouted back.

Fin signed in relief and laughed "thank god he didn't see us, Johnny couldn't keep a secret to save his own mother" Reef nodded, laughing "he has a better chance of getting a betty than keeping a secret and that's saying something!"

Fin giggled. "anyways we better get back to work, before Bummer puts up a sign saying 'open season on slackers'" Fin stated, Reef rolled his eyes and nodded "yeah your right... lets go"

They walked out of the staff house together, Reef grabbed Fins hand and laced his fingers through hers, Fin looked up at him cocking up an eyebrow, "dont worry, no ones around" Reef assured her smiling, Fin smiled back.

* * *

><p>It took forever, but the day finally ended and everyone got ready to go to lunch with Reef's mom; who said just to dress casual, as they were just going down to a local restaurant in town. Fin wore a blue high waisted skirt with a purple strapless top and a pair of wedges; she didn't want to look shabby even if Reefs mom wasn't aware that she was dating her son.<p>

"okay, let's go!" Lo chirped, she was happy because she finally saved up enough money to buy the shoes she had her eye on for as long as she could remember.

"okay" Emma mumbled, brushing her hair and sighing. "what's wrong Alberta?" Fin asked, putting a stick banana bubblegum into her mouth, everytime Fin felt like something exciting was going to happen, weather it be good or bad, she always chewed on her favourite flavour of bubblegum which was banana.

"Ty's taking Kelly there tonight, I overheard him talking about it! Awww what am I going to do? He never notices me!" Emma cried

"Look, Ty's an idiot if he can't see what a total catch you are, no offense Lo" Fin stated

"none taken, Fin's totally right, I mean he's dating Kelly! Something is seriously not right in his head, maybe I should get daddy to book him an appointment with the physiatrist i had to go see when I fell for this guy that was a total 5/10! i know gross! but kelly's like a 3/10 so I should probably talk to mom or something" Lo put her hand on her chin, considering it.

Emma giggled "thanks, I'm so lucky to have such awesome friends like you, I mean were always honest about everything with each other...right?"

"Totally!" Lo cheered, giving her a hug, Fin started playing with her fingers "yeah, always" She answered cracking a small smile.

* * *

><p>The Groms arrived inside the restaurant looking around for Reefs mom "over there!" Broseph spotted her sitting at a table with the kahuna. "hello everyone!" Reefs mom greeted them warmly.<p>

"um, moms, why is the kahuna here? I thought you guys broke up?" Reef questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Broseph sat next to Reefs mom and Johnny who sat next to Emma who sat next to Lo who sat next to Reef who sat next to, you guessed it; Fin! "oh Leslie! I asked him to join us! You know to catch up! Just as friends of course!" She giggled, putting her hand on the kuhuna's arm for a split second before pulling anyway and continuing "anyways the boys tell me you have a girlfriend! Is it one of these fine ladies?"

"w-what?" Reef stuttered, unsure of what to say but was lucky interrupted "sorry I'm late" Reef turned around to see Moe who had just arrived,

"aw its all good here!" Reef's mom laughed "take a seat"

"A seat next to the lovely Fin again, today must be my day" Moe smirked sitting down next to Fin, Reef angrily shoved his glass of coke to his mouth and took a mouthful of it before slamming it back down, it didn't make a loud noise like it does in the movies but Fin noticed him do it, boy was it going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE DONT HATE ME PEOPLE! I'M SUPER DUPER SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! I KNOW I'M A HORRIABLE PERSON LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING LIKE THAT! *****covers face as people start throwing eggs***

**Review? next chapter will be up ALOT sooner I promise! And again I'M SO SORRY! **


	10. when sh t hits the fan!

Reef was seriously going to murder someone, the whole night was a disaster; The kahuna was flirting with his mom, Johnny was flirting with Emma and failing but worst of all; Moe was flirting with Fin! And there was nothing he could do about it! Why did Fin want to keep it a secret so badly? Sure they wouldn't understand but at least people would know they should back off.

On the optimistic side of the evening, Broseph and Lo were totally hitting it off with a convocation about the waves in Australia... and waffles, Reef signed, why can't this night just be over?

"you okay?" Fin asked, Reef trailed his eyes to meet hers, she looked so beautiful that night, Reef always thought she was beautiful but she was a little bit dressed up tonight, he found it so cute.

"I just want this night to be over so we can just hang" Reef grumbled, stabbing the food from his plate with his fork

"I don't" Fin grinned "Moes telling me some lovely stories about you from back home"

Reefs eyes nearly popped out of his head, that was it, "Moe!" he shouted at his best buddy who looked up from his plate "bathroom now."

They both got up and walked towards the bathroom were no one could hear them, Reef turned to Moe "what the hell are you doing? Stop telling Fin embarrassing stories from back home!"

"Jesus, calm down grandpa! Why do you even care what she thinks?" Moe inquired, raising his eyebrows

"just stop okay? Seriously, it's bad enough she knows my real name" he huffed in reply

"you being the biggest joy kill, seriously man lighten up it's not like anyone's getting hurt"

"you are seriously the worst friend ever you know that right?"

"why? because I'm telling a girl you're never going to see again after this summer embarrassing stories about you?"

"bullshit" Reef snarled, looking down unsure of what to say, he was getting really peeved at Moe

"dude, I know you dig her but your never like this with any girl, what's up?" Moe asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"nothing I just want you to shut your potato hole for once, is that too much to ask?"

"well obviously or I would have done it by now" Moe chuckled

"it's not even funny hey," Reef hissed "your such an idiot"

"you're the one that asked me how to spell Sunday in English and your calling me the idiot?"

"oh my freaking god, why did you even come here? You talk the biggest load of crap and you really think Fins gonna fall for it?" Reef spat knitting his eyebrows together glaring at Moe

"dude you are so jealous! Why didn't you just tell me you still totally wanted her?" Moe grinned

"you know what it doesn't even matter, none of this does, just keep your mouth shut about what happens back home and stop calling me Leslie"

Moe rolled his eyes "are you sexually frustrated or something?"

Reefs went as big as dinner plates "what the fuck are you on about?" He bellowed

"you've never have a massive bitch about anything for longer than 3 minutes and I'm pretty sure we've been in year for like almost 10 minutes"

"yeah because you're doing my head in! It's like talking to a brick wall!" he hissed again

Moe rolled his eyes again "that's how I feel with you all the time man, but just remember who your friends are when you come back home, you may work with these people but long distance friendships are hard, and long distance relationships? Not worth it. She's just gonna be a fling if you end up with her man"

"what would you know? You never try anything that you think will end up being a waste of time" Reef grumbled, getting really sick of having this discussion, it's not like he wasn't having a hard enough time figuring out what was going to happen when summer finishes anyway.

"dude, were 16, stop living in your stupid puppy love world and get real"

"nice advice idiot, you know if I wanted your opinion on any of this I just would have asked, god damn it" Reef was getting really pissed off now, he could feel his face and ears heating up with anger and he was ready to punch Moe right in the face, what was his problem anyway? Okay maybe Reef was the one with the problem but why did Moe have to ruin everything for him?

"I'm just telling it how it is"

"fuck you man! You don't know anything! We've been dating not even that long and then you come and start flirting with her and I can't do anything about it because nobody knows and it's just some stupid summer fling! You don't know Fin! You just wanna get into her pants; well she's not like that, so just back the hell off!" Reef shouted,

Moe shrieked "your already with her? why didn't you just tell me man?"

"have you heard yourself lately? You're judging me on every step I take, God my mom far less annoying than you, and that's saying something! just fuck off back home were you should be!" Reef hissed before running out of the bathroom and bumping into Johnny who was right outside the door, his eyes widened "Johnny?" he breathed.

Johnny's face gave a look that he had been listening to the whole convocation, which could only mean one thing; he knew.

**A/N: sappy chapter I know, it wasn't even long and I'm so effing sorry! I haven't been updating I'm actually a terrible person! And I might not update this story for a while...please don't hate me! I will write the next chapter but as soon as I can which will hopefully be soon, and if anyone likes total drama revenge of the island you should read my story 'weird new girl' id love your opinion on it! **

**Thank you and I'm so sorry!**


End file.
